


Forgetting Me

by moontear



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moontear/pseuds/moontear
Summary: There was a letter resting on the desk, just beside the open window... And it was addressed to Sora.[Moved over from FF.net, originated c. July 2005]





	Forgetting Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Square Enix’s Kingdom Hearts. Nor am I making any money off this fanfiction. 
> 
> Original Notes:
> 
> Eh, here’s a little snippet. Nothing too big or fancy. Hope you enjoy.

_I don’t think I can keep it in anymore. I’m sorry. I was trying to protect you… to try to avoid telling you how I felt, because… I didn’t want you to get hurt by it. Or more—I was selfish. **I** didn’t want to get hurt by it. _

_But I guess, in the end, it doesn’t even matter._

_I haven’t been avoiding you, Sora. I’ve just been… I don’t know. I… ever since everything ended… and I came back… Nobody knew what had happened, right? Everyone was oblivious to the havoc that had wrecked our world—but even though they had forgotten, **I** knew. **I** was left with the knowledge that **I** had destroyed our world. _

_And in doing so, you lost the brightness in your eyes._

_Sora, why are you still my friend? After all the stupid shit that I pulled? Why do you still insist that we’re gonna be side by side until the very end? It’s so stupid—we’re not gonna be. I can’t fix who I am—I can’t exchange. And God help me, I **want** to change, but you know what? I can’t… I just can’t… _

_…So please stop looking at me so expectantly…_

_Sora, I **need** you. I need you to be there for me. To bring me back from this abyss I’ve fallen in. I don’t think there’s anyone there to catch me—but you. You will, won’t you? But I can’t ask that of you, because you love **her**. I thought I did, too. But then, everything came together, and I realized that it wasn’t **her** that I loved—_

_Sora… It was **you**. _

_It’s **always** been you. _

_Don’t come looking for me. You won’t find me. I can’t even find myself, so how can I expect it of you? I’ll have to need you from afar, to want you from afar, and I don’t want that, I **don’t** , but there’s only so much that I can do! _

_Sora…_ (tears splattered against the page, messy scrawl running together) _I’m sorry…_

_…But that’s never going to be good enough. Not for you, and definitely not for me._

_Please… forgive me… and… please…_

_Just forget me. Deep down, I know that you really want to. I’m a painful reminder of the past. It’d be best… if you just forgot me… If you continued holding hands with Kairi, and basked in her smile, her warmth, and spent your days on the beach. If you remained happy with your parents and everyone else. If you told Kairi how you felt. You really need to do that, you know? She keeps telling me how frustrated she is that you won’t kiss her. So kiss her, you goof, and be quick about it!_

_You know it’s true, right? That it’d be best to forget. Don’t worry, Sora. I understand._

_Just forget._

_Just forget everything._

_Just forget me, and all of our time together. Just forget the memories we’ve built since the time I dumped sand on your head in the sandbox at that little park and you started to cry. Just forget about our days gazing at the sunset on the paopu island, when there was nothing better to do, and we wanted to share a deep moment._

_But don’t forget at the pain I’ve caused, or the things that I did—you need to remember that. **I** … I need to remember that. _

_Just forget about me, Sora… Just forget about our friendship… Just forget all our treasured moments…_

_Well, I definitely want you to forget the time I ripped Mr. Fluffleworth’s head off. I really hated that stupid bear, you know?_

_See, there **are** some things you’ll want to forget… _

_I’m sorry, Sora…_

_Just keep smiling in your sleep and looking so adorable, and I’ll slip out the window and leave you this letter on your desk, and everything will be all right again._

_…Just forget…_


End file.
